


Cold Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cold Encounter

When Steve comes back to the tower, he sees Clint sitting on the couch sipping blood from the blood bag.  
Over the years they have gotten used to the site.  
Clint says, " Nat told me you are searching for your old friend. "  
Steve nodded.  
Clint continues, " I have met him before."  
Steve asks, " When? "  
Clint says, " In early 70s. He remembered you somewhat. We both were stuck in a snow storm in a cabin, he kept talking about someone named Steve and how scrawny he was. I didn't make the connection until some years later."  
Steve says, " I am going to find him. Hydra has taken too much from me. They aren't taking him too."  
Clint says, " I will help you. I know people who have had an encounter with him."  
Steve says, " Thanks. "

Clint hopes Steve finds his friend.

From what Clint saw,

The man is damaged,

And has a long road to recovery.

And he is willing to help.


End file.
